


Perspectives

by cappedbicuspid



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappedbicuspid/pseuds/cappedbicuspid
Summary: In a world where the Tepes name conquers the engineering field with mechanics best described as questionable, where corporations are corrupt, somebody's got to get personal about weeding out shady officials.Of course, the Belmonts did that. With only one left though, and hardly a company to work with, Trevor Belmont's methods are growing increasingly personal. Hunting down Alucard Tepes, though, makes him wonder if that just might not be the way he should handle this.





	1. Bucharest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrian gets home.

When the plane touched ground in Romania, admittedly, Adrian found relief. His arrival in Bucharest only began the trip to his mother's home, but after a few weeks in the States, even Bucharest felt like home. Big, bustling cities had plenty to do until morning tomorrow, so he figured. By the time he'd stepped from the plane, he had half a dozen calls to make, so he supposed he was just as bad as the cities he didn't adore. 

Changes in plans were routine. From New York, to London, to Berlin, to Bucharest, to Targoviste, had been the plan. The little hitch only took a night, and he'd been caught in much more inconvenient places than Bucharest. Working around the problem wasn't difficult because the solution came easy; grab a hotel room somewhere in the city and enjoy it. 

Enjoyment started like everything did, on a schedule. The flight landed at noon, phone calls lasted until two. At four, Adrian was out the door and no longer taking calls. Unless his parents called, he reminded himself. He'd drag his attention from his dinner search if they should call, but by four-thirty, he'd pick somewhere and just as well, he did. It was a little diner that his father would've disregarded and his mother would've been drawn to. Cute, scenic. 

At four-forty-five in the afternoon, Adrian Tepes was seated comfortably outside a little hole in the wall diner in Bucharest, Romania, with a glass of water and no idea what he was actually going to eat. He wasn't even thinking about it, really. He was just kind of gazing off at the street. He'd draped his cardigan over the back of his chair and settled for just his sweater, because no matter what anyone said, it wasn't warm enough to go without it even in June. Staring off at nothing in particular, he thought, he must've looked like one of his father's old family portraits, with his hair down around his shoulders and nothing to do but stare. 

It took a sudden motion at the corner of his eye for Adrian to jerk back into reality and plaster a soft, impassive look back on his face. He prided himself on looking put-together and professional, after all. His gaze focused on the source of his distress, at last, and he hummed. Without any particular thought, in heavily-accented English, he decided he'd best speak if he was going to stare. "Beautiful afternoon, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for making it this far. This is an idea I came across on a forum and I'm really looking forward to expanding on. Any feedback would be really appreciated, since it's all experimental.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our hero enters the scene and begins his work. Kind of.

If not for work, there would be no way that Trevor Belmont was staying a night in Bucharest. No, he had a strong preference for the smaller towns, where business didn't tend to catch him. Everything was all business these days though, so it seemed. Everything, everything, everything. He could stand for a break and a drink. 

Business, though, was the law and making sure everything fell neatly into place. See, the Belmont family had been rooting out shady companies for generations. A downturn in business and the death of Trevor's father left things in shambles as compared to what they used to be and rebuilding certainly wasn't coming fast, but he didn't plan to give up. He didn't go to fucking law school to take up burger flipping somewhere. Failure wasn't an option. 

His standing in Bucharest was the result of a rumor. His client had their company run out by a Tepes place, not usual. Everyone knew that Tepes damn near dominated the engineering industry and not only in Romania, but several other countries too. From what he'd dug up, they had significant influence internationally. Now, the rumor part of all this was word that the company heir was in Bucharest, on his way home. 

They called him _Alucard_. It was a cheap mocking of _Dracula_ (Alucard's father, who'd been running the company for decades now) and brought Trevor not a second of amusement to know. Adrian Tepes went by his father's name, that was the important part. Trevor had a file half an inch thick on that man's company involvement, and it was painfully dull. Negotiations for his father, acting as a spokesman, traveling, apparently he was taking business courses online, from an American school (don't ask where he got that kind of recon, he'd never tell). 

All in all, this seemed like a waste of time, because Alucard wasn't of any particular interest. 

Even his social media wasn't interesting. All travel photos, or photos of a quaint little house or a doctor's office that praised his mother, skyscrapers and business offices that expressed a gratefulness for his father. Everything he said about the business in interviews or online was terribly honest and polite, so much so that it was _painful._

And yet, here was Trevor fucking Belmont, trying to intercept him for an impromptu interview. 

Trevor may not be thinking too terribly hard about it if he was out drinking or if he was doing literally anything but sitting down at a table beside Alucard Tepes, who was staring off into space with a glass of water trembling hands and a concerning look on his face. It would've been an incredible candid shot for any photographer looking for something gloomy. Really, the man himself would've made a great model; long hair that fell perfectly about his shoulders, sharp features, gorgeous eyes that looked... Almost golden. He was beautiful. 

He was grateful for the man's apparent absence and the immediate indicator that he was back in reality. It came as no surprise that Alucard Tepes spoke English. His voice was soft, something like honey. Yes, his voice and his eyes were much the same, Trevor decided. 

_"Beautiful afternoon, isn't it?"_  
"Yeah. Real nice, for June."

He nodded. Of course, the first thing they exchanged were niceties. Incredible. Ridiculous. He reminded himself that he had work to do. He wasn't chatting up some cute guy at a diner. 

"Are you from Bucharest? Your accent is Romanian—"  
"Nah. I'm from a town a couple hours away."  
"Oh! That's wonderful. Do you come to Bucharest often?"   
"Uh... Yeah. I guess? I only ever come around here for work, when a client really needs it. I'm guessing you don't?"  
"Not terribly. Can you recommend anywhere to spend a few hours? Enjoying the night life, I mean." He took note of how awkward it was for Alucard to ask. Maybe the man didn't go out on the town often.   
"A club."  
"Yes?"  
"What say I take you to one after dinner? Nothin' much."

And for the trillionth time, Trevor Belmont cursed a decision that he didn't think through. That interview was going to be much more difficult than he'd anticipated. Maybe he really was just chatting up a cute guy at a diner here. In hindsight, he hadn't even confirmed that this was even Alucard Tepes to begin with. Maybe had the wrong guy all around. That would make this so much goddamned easier. It would certainly make the tempered smile that pulled at the edges of the man's lips even more charming. 

"That sounds fantastic."


	3. Recap and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trevor opens his stupid mouth and then expects an apology for opening his mouth, because everything he's doing is detrimental to everything he wants to accomplish.

He needed to run through a mental list of what was happening, because it occurred to him that he really wasn't sure about it all yet. So far,

•  He was delayed and staying the night in Bucharest.   
•  He had no idea when his train home was tomorrow.   
•  He'd finally gotten around to having dinner.   
•  He'd met a stranger who offered to take him clubbing.   
•  He took said stranger up on the offer to go clubbing.   
•  He failed to get the guy's name.   
•  He was following this man down the street, with only a vague idea of where he was in relation to his hotel. 

Right. Wonderful. Excellent. What a night. His mother would be disappointed. "And where are we going..."  
"... Trevor. Trevor Belmont."  
"Belmont. Where are we going, Trevor Belmont?"  
"We're hooking the next right turn and it'll be the second shop..."  
"... Adrian Tepes. You can call me Alucard."  
"Damn. Figures."

At first, he thought that there may have been a flaw in his judgement. Perhaps he heard Trevor Belmont wrong. If not for the look of disappointment that Adrian glanced as his guide turned the corner, he certainly would've dismissed that _damn, figures_ as a lapse of his own judgement. It seemed silly, after all, to be disappointed that your clubbing companion was someone that nearly crossed the modern definition of noble. He was, after all, the closest thing to a modern-day prince that existed (or, he tried to be). He was graceful, he was skilled, he was bright, and he liked to think he was rather pretty. Yes, everything a prince was meant to be. 

"I beg your pardon?"  
"I said, _damn. That figures._ "

The unexpected hostility took Adrian by surprise. He hummed. "And just what figures, Belmont?"  
"You seriously can't tell me that you don't recognize my name. You don't know what my family did?"  
"I do. The Belmont Corporation was a law firm, yes? Specializing in... Something about small companies?"  
"And you're _Alucard Tepes._ Tepes, for Christ's sake. My reputation is damned."

Well. That was hurtful. 

Adrian sighed. Still, he followed Trevor Belmont into the building. The dim lighting, the quiet chatter of people, the thrum of a song he didn't know. Still, he sat down beside Trevor and still, he ordered a drink. He didn't know why. Perhaps he just had nothing better to do than sit next to a man who'd considered nothing of the pleasant conversation earlier, in light of the name he'd been given. 

Trevor turned to face him, assumedly to break the silence. "What? No apologies for my rep? Nothing at all to say, Alucard?"  
"Until you've decided that I'm more than a corporation name, I haven't a thing to say and I haven't a drink to buy you, no, Belmont."


	4. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trevor realizes a couple things, including that he ought to learn to mind his mouth.

_"I haven't a thing to say and I haven't a drink to buy you, no, Belmont."_

Okay, maybe he could've done this all better. At least he knew for sure that this could have been _way_ easier if Alucard Tepes was quite literally anyone else. This whole personal business approach to the Tepes business was suddenly in shambles and he had no idea what to say or how to fix it. 

Should he demand another apology? How could he even go about that? Alucard was looking more bored by the second, looking at his phone (that's definitely an Android though, Alucard wasn't the Apple type it seemed). _You weren't supposed to be nice and you were supposed to refuse to tell me anything I asked of you,_ summed up his sentiments quite well. _You were supposed to be a pompous dick and talk about how you were too good for this or that and the company was that and this. Jackass,_ would also do it. But that approach wouldn't work, would it? 

Instead, he waited. He waited until Alucard's glass was empty to order him another. Apparently, the guy hadn't planned on another, because he looked incredibly surprised when another was put in front of him. The barkeep smiled and nodded to Trevor, and Alucard's gaze followed. 

Trevor nodded back. 

The heir himself just sighed and tucked a loose curl behind his ear. Trevor didn't know why that made him hopeful. Why it would please him to see that man's lips curl upwards just a little bit, why his hands wrapping around the glass meant anything at all to him. He'd just met this guy. Maybe it was because he was pretty.

"I forgive you," wasn't what Trevor expected to interrupt his thought processes. What he expected even less was the relief that came with it. He smiled at the words, at the thought, at the realization that there was definitely something warm here. 

"Good."


	5. Lightweight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrian starts thinking about Trevor.

The things Adrian knew about Trevor Belmont so far added up to be incredibly interesting, but they did work in tandem with two theories he'd developed about the man's motives. His first assumption as to why Trevor would invite him out was, of course, attraction; Adrian fancied himself a pretty man and worked hard to be so pretty. The way Trevor responded to being forgiven, it said enough about his interests. The second, though, was his work. 

Trevor appeared devoted to his family's mission, albeit lacking in ethics. He served that cause loyally, to the point of any threat to it offending him. Yes, the mere _idea_ of being seen out with the heir to the world's (he didn't really know if world was an exaggeration, but better to overstate than understate; Romania at least, the world at most) most powerful engineering corporation was an interesting thing to be upset by. So genuinely upset, no less. 

Backpedaling, however, to the interest of Trevor Belmont. 

Trevor was an attractive man, for starters. Easy on the eyes and easy on the ears. The rumbling voice was definitely a point that Trevor had. He looked messy, like an organized chaos worth working to understand. The broad shoulders, muscular no less, the scars. Could Trevor even see out of his scarred eye? The apparently natural icy color made it difficult to tell whether or not he might be blind. It was a beautiful color though, crystalline. It reminded him of a spring somewhere, far away from prying people. Somewhere isolated, wild, free, and rugged. Somewhere—

"Alucard?" Oh, he was staring again. 

Adrian blinked back into reality very suddenly. He looked over at Trevor, humming quietly. Now, for a man who only had a glass of wine or so over dinner every couple weeks, the four drinks he'd had so far were a lot. His first was a martini, but the rest? He'd just started asking for whatever Trevor got him. It was definitely strong. He liked to think that his smile was still tempered, but really, he didn't know. He just knew that he was happy. He was having fun. "Belmont?"

"You... Are you... Okay?"  
"I'm wonderful! Why, this is lovely."

Was that his voice? Really? He didn't sound okay for sure. 

"Not much of a drinker, huh? Lightweight?"  
"I wouldn't say that now. I just don't tend to enjoy drinking. Given the choice, I'd be at home right this instant. But I'm not given the choice. You, however, are delightful just like the alcohol."

Trevor grunted, but grinned. That there was a smile to smile at. "I think that's enough for the night, Alucard."  
"Oh, is it?"  
"Think so. You know where you're staying?"  
"I do! And I think I can get there."

He stood up, still talking. He didn't know what he was saying, but he was talking. And then, he wasn't talking anymore, neither were his feet on the ground. It really was time to go, wasn't it?

"Belmont?"


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trevor takes Adrian home.

Alucard Tepes was on the floor and Trevor was still smiling. Really, it was unusual. He hadn't expected so little alcohol to fuck the guy up like that, so much that he was all giggles and sweet words, and apparently not steady. 

_"Belmont?"_

Right, he needed to help, they were leaving because he suggested it. He reached down to heave Alucard up. If he didn't think better, he would've disregarded Alucard and let him keep drinking. That was dangerous, though, for someone of that standing. Nope, it looked like he was walking Alucard Tepes back to his hotel, with no regard for his reputation. The walk wasn't even that far and Trevor wasn't staying anywhere yet. He figured that there worked as well as anyone else, so long as Alucard could get into the room. He'd drag Alucard up and head back downstairs, to get himself a room. 

The walk to the hotel was, at best, uneventful. Alucard babbled and babbled, without restraint. Trevor knew way too much about the guy for having only met him this evening. He knew that he put on an act for everyone but his mum, he loved his parents, his mum was a physician, he wanted to go to medical school, he was working for his dad in exchange for help paying for not only the business degrees he was after, but the medical school he wanted to go to afterward. 

He was just glad that the guy didn't ask questions. 

When they got up to the room (304, what an elevator ride), Trevor elected to just lay Alucard down on the bed. Between fumbling with the key and nearly falling into the door, it seemed he was tuckered out. He sucked in a breath and looked down at the guy. There was a lot to unpack here. 

Twenty one years old, huh? He looked older. If Trevor hadn't stolen a glance at his ID, he wouldn't believe how young Alucard was. Not with all the work he did, the social media promotion, the way he spoke. Trevor was only twenty-six himself and he definitely didn't act that mature five years ago. He didn't look... He looked tired, come to think of it. 

Alucard stared back for a long, long time. Had he been sober, Trevor was sure that it would've been an awkward experience. After heaven only knew how kind, Alucard pushed himself upright and grabbed Trevor by the wrist. "Stay with me. I like you very much."


	7. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrian wakes up. Much to his surprise, he's not alone and he's not sure how to feel about it

Adrian Tepes woke with a throbbing in his head. While that was interesting and all, it was barely the most interesting thing about his situation. First and foremost, he had absolutely _no idea_ what happened last night. Second, he was still wearing clothes, and it felt like he might still be wearing his boots (which meant at least that he probably hadn't gone and caught himself an STI with someone unfamiliar, thank goodness). Third, he was definitely in a bed. And fourth, the most riveting; he wasn't alone.

He didn't dare open his eyes, but he had a bad feeling about who he was lying in bed with.

His arm was draped over their torso, which was definitely bare. He could feel the hairs against his sleeve. They were broad, for sure, so he'd guess that it was the upper part of the torso, probably the chest. His legs were tangled up with theirs, theirs which were much stronger and bulkier than his. They reeked of booze, cheap booze at that. Booze and asphault, he figured. That sounded right. Without the sense of dread that he expected he'd feel in this situation, Adrian opened his eyes.

Sure as shit, that was Trevor Belmont that he was tucked up against.

With less effort than he expected, he squirmed out of Trevor's embrace and rolled over. Sure enough, Trevor was bare from the waist up and Adrian was still wearing his boots (which, he promptly kicked off rather haphazardly). He pulled off his socks and freed himself of his sweater next, before digging his cell phone from his pocket. The time caught him off guard.

9:42 AM.

He sighed and set off to determine a number of things. The first train home ( _2:45 PM_ ), the travel time to the nearest station ( _thirty minutes walking, approximately_ ), and the cost of his tickets ( _did it really matter, when he could afford any of them at all?_ ). Information down, he switched applications promptly.

And during Instagram's loading time, he looked at Trevor, who was still dead asleep. Maybe it was the alcohol that did him in. Maybe he was just a heavy sleeper. Maybe both. Who knew? Adrian didn't. Actually, come to think of it, he didn't know much about Trevor Belmont at all, and apparently they'd shared a bed the night previous. Based solely on intuition and guesswork, though, he figured he must've said rather a lot last night.

He was uncomfortably comfortable with Trevor Belmont, wasn't he?


End file.
